QUAND 10 MINUTES FONT BASCULER UNE VIE ENTIERE
by Joycecasey391
Summary: Ceci est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent :) Kurt est heureux il est enfin en couple avec Blaine et a une relation d'amitié extraordinaire avec un jeune homme français sur internet. Sa vie reprend enfin un sens,,,mais comment réagira t il quand 10 minutes viendra détruire son bonheur et changer le cour de sa vie ? Voyez comment une vie peut basculer en 10 minutes !
1. Une nouvelle qui change tout

**QUAND 10 MINUTES FONT BASCULER UNE VIE ENTIERE**

Chapitre 1

_ POV de Kurt _

10 minutes, 10 putain de minutes ! c'est le temps qu'il avait fallut a cette femme assise devant moi pour détruire ma vie avec de simple mot. Un jugement sans appel qui ne pouvait être contredis ou remis en question. J'avais une tumeur au cerveau Glioblastome multiforme. C'était inopérable et avec déjà un problème au cœur il était hors de question d'envisager la chimiothérapie ou la radiothérapie mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Dire qu'i mois quand je suis venue la voir pour des migraines et des vomissement elle parlait de sur-ménage, elle avait décidé de me faire passé des tests afin de ne rien laissé au hasard mais je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Voila ou j'en suis 1 mois après assis de nouveau devant elle mais cette fois je n'attend plus, cette fois je sais et croyez moi j'aurais tout donné pour reculer le temps, pour ne pas savoir au lieu de ça je l'écoutais m'expliquer qu'elle était désoler et qu'elle pouvait cependant atténuer mes souffrances avec certains médicaments mon médecin de famille le Dr Emily Carlson me regarda avec compassion et me demanda :

-Kurt je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je sais que depuis que tu es un fauteuil roulant tu ne veux d'aide de personne mais la avec cette maladie tu va avoir besoin d'aide tu ne pourras pas gérer tout seul...

-Je gère déjà tout seul mes migraines et mes vomissement,depuis près de 6 le fait de savoir ce que j'ai n'y change rien je n'ai besoin de personne. fis-je a mon médecin d'une voix glaciale.

Elle me regarda en soupirant et repris comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu

-tu ne pourras pas gérer tout seul les nombreux symptômes qui vont suivre ses prochains mois. En plus des migraines et des vomissements, il y a aussi des risques d'épilepsie, de perte de mémoires, une dégradation de la personnalité, un déficit neurologique et dans certain cas on a aussi vu un hémiparésie ou une paralysie partiel de tes membres si tu préfère.

Je la fixai avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage en me répétant sans cesse ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Epilepsie, perte de mémoire, déficit neurologique et une paralysie. Tout ca n'était pas vrai c'étais une cauchemar elle c'était trompée de dossier. Ca ne pouvait pas etre le mien. Décidais-je avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'un ton ferme et définitif :

-Non !

-Q..Quoi Kurt que veux tu dire par non ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air perplexe.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai regarder le dossier devant vous. Ce n'est pas le mien. Alors arrêter vos salade ! Aller chercher mon dossier pour me dire que je n'ai qu'un simple surmenage et prescrivez moi quelque chose que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Mon petit-ami m'attend et je dois aussi écrire a mon ami en France pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Ni lui ni mon petit-ami ne sont au courant de ou je suis je ne tiens pas a les inquiétez par une absence trop longue. Répondis-je sur un ton sec et impératif.

Au lieu de ce lever pour aller changer de dossier comme je venais de lui dire...ou plutôt de lui ordonner, mon médecin se contenta de fermer mon dossier et le tourna vers moi, me permettant ainsi de voir le nom du patient sur le dossier. KURT HUMMEL il y avait mon no de dossier ainsi que diverse d'autres informations confirmant qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur c'était bel et bien mon dossier. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur. Ce fut mon tour de soupirer longuement. Mon soupir fut long et brisé et c'est d'une voix vaincue que je me décidai a posée la question qui allait tout changer.

-Combien de temps ?

-Kurt, tu sais tu es jeune et je veux surtout que tu garde a l'esprit que la médecine fais des...

mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase je interrompis de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas entendre de fausse promesse ou de faux encouragement. .Temps ? Répétais-je en détachant chacun de mes mots. Dr Carlson me regarda quelques minutes, hésitant a répondre a cette question car elle connaissait mon caractère légèrement ...ok très Drama-Queen. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires elle ferma les yeux et pris un air résignée avant de me répondre

-En tant normal avec la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie nous aurions pu espérer un peu plus d'un an. Mais vue ton dossier médical compliquer, nous ne pouvons pas t'administrer ses deux traitements donc je dirais...6 mois...je suis désoler Kurt.

Je me figeai, 6 mois...6 putain de mois...mais non c'est trop court je viens de retrouver Blaine et de me mettre en couple avec lui que je vais déjà le perdre ? Et Marcus, cela ne fesait que quelque semaine que nous discutions mais j'y étais déjà beaucoup attaché et je savais que lui aussi car comme il l'avait lui même dis ''les amitiés virtuelles sont aussi belles que les réelles.'' Nous avions développés un lien puissant nous aidant dans les moments les plus durs. Tout ça ne pouvait pas brutalement prendre fin. C'est a ce moment que je compris que je ne devais pas en parler. Ni a ma famille qui de toute façon s'en ficherais probablement, ni a Blaine car le connaissant il se montrerait fort et voudrait rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin...je ne voulais pas lui demander ça. Pendant quelques minutes je pensai a mon cher ami français me demandant si je devais lui dire. On c'était toujours tout dis jusqu'à maintenant mais ça...non je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a lui en parler. Il n'a que 19 ans et est tellement sensible, en plus je savais qu'il avait ses propre problèmes a gérer il était hors de question de lui donner un stress supplémentaire. Non personne ne saurait j'allais relevé la tête rentrée chez moi et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La jeune femme assise en face de moi, était restée silencieuse tout le temps de mon débat intérieur. Son regard brun noisette était ancré au mien et je savais qu'ainsi elle pouvait lire les émotions qui m'agitais, après tout elle était mon médecin de famille depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris a décrypter chacune de mes expressions. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle vit l'éclair de détermination dans mes yeux et mon visage fermé qu'elle se décida a reprendre la parole.

-Tu ne va rien dire a personne n'est ce pas Kurt ? Tu sais a quoi tu t'expose ? Tu as un petit-ami maintenant comment compte tu lui caché tes médicaments, tes symptômes qui vont apparaitre...ça n'iras pas en s'améliorant Kurt tu dois le dire autour de toi ne serais-ce que pour avoir du soutien.

-Non ! Il n'y a que 2 personnes qui compte pour moi et je refuse de leurs imposer ça. Blaine ne dois pas perdre les prochains mois a s'occuper de moi et a s'attacher encore plus alors qu'il va me perdre je ne le permettrai pas. Vous avez raison Docteur je ne pourrai pas leurs cacher si je les gardes dans ma vie ils finiront par découvrir alors je vais tout simplement les sortir de ma vie maintenant. Blaine pourra refaire sa vie avec un autre de toute façon nous venions a peine de commencer il vaut mieux que ça ce termine maintenant plutôt que d'attendre et qu il ne souffre encore plus après. Pour Marcus je n'ai qu'a arrêter de lui envoyer des messages il est en France ce sera facile. Après quelques jours il m'aura oublier en pensant que je ne suis pas digne de confiance. J'aime mieux qu'il me croit indigne de confiance plutôt que l'inquiéter et l'attristé pendant 6 mois pour de toute façon en venir a ne plus lui envoyer de message une fois que j'aurai crevé ! finis-je avec un peu plus de hargne que je le voulais.

Un autre médecin ce serait formalisé de mon language et de mon ton mais Emily était trop habituée a mes fortes réactions pour se formalisée pour si peux. Elle prit seulement son bloc de prescription qui était posé en permanence sur son bureau a coté d'un stylo près a servir. Elle écrivit quelques chose et me le tendit en disant :

-Je t'ai prescrit des anticonvulsivants et des corticostéroïdes pour aider a calmer les symptômes quand ceux-ci empirons. Je veux que tu les commence maintenant avec un peu de chance peut-être pourront-il retardé quelque peu l'arrivé des symptômes plus difficile. Je te rappel dans la semaine pour voir comment tu gère les médicaments et m'assurer que tu les tolère bien. Si tu n'as pas d'autre question je crois que ça complète je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus. Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler a ton petit-ami et ton ami de France de toute façon ne pourrait pas vraiment t'aider. Mais tu es sur que tu n'as pas d'autres amis qui pourrait t'aider te soutenir? Tu sais ça va être dur de tout gérer tout seul. Te réveiller seul dans ton appartement après une crise d'épilepsie. Comment compte tu faire quand tu commencera a avoir des pertes de mémoires ou encore quand tu auras les membre paralysés ? Même partiellement des bras paralysés c'est difficile de vivre avec ça pour quelqu'un qui a ses jambes, alors toi avec ton fauteuil comment compte tu faire ?

Je me senti déstabilisé quelques instant en entendant ses propos dur mais réelle. Je me repris cependant très vite. Je ne voulais pas paraitre faible je ne devais pas craquer. Avec un ton que je voulais détaché et indifférent je lui dit :

-Pour répondre a vos questions il faudrait que je vois l'avenir ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et quand aux autres amis au quel vous faites références, oui j'en ai mais même s'ils sont très gentil, nous ne somme pas proche du moins pas assez pour que je leurs confie ce genre de choses. Et en ce qui concerne me débrouiller je resterai dans mon appartement le plus longtemps possible et quand ...les...mon corps commencera a changé je trouverai un centre d'hébergement adapté a mes besoins. Comme vous voyez je sais me débrouiller alors inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi et une dernière chose, je sais que Blaine est aussi votre patient, n'oublier pas le secret professionnel docteur.

-Très bien soupira la jeune femme. -Je n'insisterai pas Kurt, nous nous reverrons donc dans 1 mois a moins qu'il n'y ait des complications. En cas de problème tu n'hésite pas tu appel et je te passe immédiatement peux importe la raison d'accord ? Ce sera déjà assez pénible pour toi sans que tu ne souffre plus que nécessaire alors au premier problème tu appel promis ? Demanda le jeune médecin en encran un fois de plus son regard au mien.

-Oui promis docteur !

Après avoir échangé encore quelques banalités avec elle je la saluai d'un vague signe de tête en fesant pivoter mon fauteuil roulant pour sortir de son bureau et me préparer a la lourde tache qui m'attendais. Brisé le cœur de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde pour faire en sorte qu il parte en me détestant. De cette façon je savais qu'il m'oublierait plus vite et le temps que la fin sois arrivé pour moi il m'aura totalement oubliée. J'espérais que ça limiterais sa douleur lorsqu'il apprendrait ma mort. Pour Marcus ce serait plus délicat, le pauvre est encore si jeune je ne voulais pas non plus le brisé au point qu'il ne se relève pas ou qu'il en souffre encore plus le but était d'essayer de leurs éviter de souffrir a tous les 2. Je les aimais tellement, le premier m'avait pardonné après que je l'ai expulsée de ma vie car je ne supportais pas d'être en fauteuil roulant alors que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité a revenir dès que je l'avais appelé. Il ma même avoué qu'il avait attendu un signe de ma part tout ce temps. Il m'a fait découvrir les joie de l'amour, un amour simple mais fort même si ça ne fesait que quelques jours je sentais que ça aurait pu être le bon..vous savez celui que l'on appel l'amour de sa vie. Je n'aurai pas le temps de lui dire et je n'en ai plus le droit désormais mais il est et restera l'amour de ma vie jusqu'à la fin.

Avec Marcus c'est différent il n'y a aucune romance entre nous, je sais qu'il est en couple avec un homme qu'il aime passionnément. Non avec lui c'est une amitié pure. Une grande amitié qui a débuté par un projet commun que nous avons décidé de débuter a 2 comme ça sur le net juste pour s'amuser mais on ne savait pas encore que ça finirait par nous amener a apprendre a se connaitre et a se confier l'un a l'autre. Se lien qui nous unissait je devais maintenant le brisé et étrangement c'est celui la qui me fesait le plus peur. Peut-être parce que je le savais loin et que je ne savais pas si il pourrait gérer. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'être cruel avec lui je ne pouvais tous simplement pas l'insulter ou le rabaisser par message après tout c'était en partie grâce a lui si j'avais trouvé le courage d'appeler Blaine et que le reste c'était enchainé. Non je devais trouver quelque chose qui ferait qu il serait suffisamment déçu pour qu'il coupe lui-même le lien d'amitié. Je sais que c'est lâche de lui mettre ça sur le dos, de le pousser a couper lui-même le lien d'amitié mais je savais juste pas comment faire autrement. Perdu dans mes pensée j'étais arrivé chez moi. J'étais devant la porte mais je ne pouvais pas me décider a entrer. Blaine était derrière la porte et je ne savais tout simplement pas si je ne m'effondrais pas en le voyant. Après avoir soupiré longuement, j'espérais ainsi évacuer ma douleur mais ce ne me fut pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Malgré tout je serrai les dents et ouvrit la porte pour entrer et mettre fin a mon nouveau bonheur en éloignant les 2 seuls personnes qui s'étaient vraiment préoccuper de moi. Mais je savais que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils pourraient m'oublier et se détacher émotionnellement avant que...je parte. Ce sera moins dur pour eux.


	2. L'annonce a Blaine

**Chapitre 2**

Je tournai la pognée et poussai la porte d'entrée prete a faire face a celui qui allait devenir bientot mon ex. Mais comment lui dire et surtout quoi lui dire pour le faire déguerpir je le connaissais bien je savais qu'il ne lacherait pas facilement. Je me souvenait encore d'un de ses ex un vrai salaud il couchait a droite et a gauche sans vergogne et ne s'en cachait meme pas. Malgré tout Blaine restait accroché a lui en disant qu'a force de l'aimer Sebastian changerait de comportement. Au final il avait fallu que je m'en mele pour que Blaine finisse par le quitter. Un après-midi ou j'étais déja énervé par un controle que j'avais ratté le matin meme je vis Sebastian embrasser un type de troisieme année alors que Blaine était a coté les 2 mains dans les poches et un airs défait sur le visage. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, voir Blaine autant malheureux tandis que l'homme qui était sensé l'aimé embrassait un autre m'avais rendu furieux. Je m'étais élancé sur les 2 jeunes entrain de s'embrasser et avait arraché l'inconnu de troisieme des bras de sebastian. Je me souviens que le gars avait voulu protester mais le regard que je lui fit l'a découragé et il est parti sans demander son reste. J'ai commencé alors a engueuler Sebastian lui crachant toute ma haine et mon dégout face a son comportement envers celui qui était a ce moment la mon meilleur ami. Finallement Sebastian en a eu marre, il a voulu me faire taire avec une claque mais juste au moment ou il s'était élancé Blaine arriva par derriere moi et bloqua son bras. Je me souvient encore que la rage dans sa voix au moment ou il a dit a Sebastian de ne plus jamais tenter de me toucher et que c'était fini entre eux m'avait fait frissonner. Je me secouai la tete pour revenir au présent. Je savais que je devrais etre dur et ferme pour que Blaine ne reste pas accroché. Je le vis s'approchai pour m'embrasser mais au moment ou il se pencha je lui dis de la voix la plus glaciale que je pouvais avoir a ce moment la

-Ne me touche pas !

Blaine c'est immédiatement figé. Je le vis ce reculer et me regarder avec une expression de douloureuse incompréhension. Je du fermer les yeux quelque secondes pour ne pas juste le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser a perdre haleine pour lui enlever cette expression qui me tuais littéralement. Mais je ne devais pas. J'avais pris ma décision je devais le laisser partir, je n'avais pas le droit de l'enfermer avec moi dans ma maladie. C'étais mon problème pas le sien. Alors je rassemblai mon courage et lui dit la seule chose qui je le savais le blesserais suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il reste.

-J'ai réfléchie, depuis que je suis sortie tu es mignon Blaine et je rigole bien avec toi mais la vérité c'est qu'au pieu il t'en reste a apprendre et moi bien j'ai besoin d'un homme d'expérience alors voila ce que je te propose on peux rester ensemble mais attend toi que je vais aller voir ailleur pour avoir ce qu'il me manque avec toi peut-etre que tu pourrais faire parreil toi aussi ca te ferais pas de mal de te décoincé un peu. Sors va au Scandals les hommes la-bas on de l'expérience...

-STOP ! Quesse que tu fais Kurt ? C'est quoi ca pourquoi tu me ressors le discours de Sebastian m'a fait pour expliquer ses infidelités ? Tu sais pourtant le mal que tout ca ma fait. Je vois tu cherche a m'éloigner encore une fois. J'ai raison Kurt ? me fit mon tendre amour le visage mi-interrogateur mi-furieux.

Sous le choc je ne pu rien dire et me contenta de le fixer. Au bout de quelques minutes je repris mes esprits et refit une tentative pour le déstabiliser et enfin le faire partir. Je commencais a avoir chaud et je sentais une de ses maudite migraine pointer une fois de plus le bout de son nez. Je devais agir vite avant que celle ci ne me frappe de plein fouet et que je ne puisse plus rien faire a part m'effondrai comme a toute les fois que cette saloperie m'attaquais. Je regardai donc Blaine avec une expression de dégout que j'esperais convaincante et lui dit.

-AH je t'en pris es-tu si imbu de ta personne que tu te crois si merveilleux au lit ? J'étais pret a te donner une chance de rester avec moi malgré tes piètre performances nocturne parce que tu m'amusais mais la tu m'ennuis, tu n'es pas aussi le fun que je pensais dégage Anderson. Je ne joue plus.

-NON ! Hurla Blaine en s'avanca vers moi d'un pas vif.

Mon premier reflexe a été bien sur de reculai encore mais il l'avait anticiper et avant que je puisse toucher mes roue il a attrapé mes pognets. Blaine se pencha sur moi sans un mot et me souleva du fauteuil roulant. D'abord surpris je ne réagis pas puis quand je me rendis compte que ce qu'il fesait je me raidis et lui dit

-Quesse tu fous repose moi ! Laisse moi je t'ai dis de dégager Anderson bordel !

-Non ! fut sa seul réponse

Il m'amena dans le salon et me déposa sans ménagement sur le sofa en prenant garde de s'asseoir assez proche au cas ou il me prendrais l'envie de m'enfuir a 4 pattes pour rejoindre mon fauteuil resté près de l'entrée.

-Maintenant tu va t'expliquer, la dernière fois que tu ma dis de dégager en te montrant aussi dur et cruel c'est quand tu as appris que tu ne remarcherais jamais. Tu ne voulais pas que je reste ton ami par pitié et que je me sente obligé de t'aider. Alors cette fois c'est quoi ? Tu es allé chez le médecin cette après-midi hein ? T'es pas aller chez ton amie Rachel comme tu me la dis je me trompe ?

Je détournai les yeux a ses propos. J'étais incapable de lui mentir quand il me posait une question direct et ca Blaine le savait. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire donc je décidai de garder le silence. Devant mon silence Blaine reprit la parole

-Fais comme tu veux Kurt, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'aurras pas répondu. Je t'ai laissé m'éjecter de ta vie une fois je ne referai pas cette erreur. Parle moi stp je t'aime trop pour te perdre a nouveau.

Son ton étais devenu supliant a la fin et je pouvais maintenant voir des larmes menacant de déborder dans ses beaux yeux mordorrés. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ma migraine menacait d'éclater d'une seconde a l'autre et le voir si triste et perdu me tordais le coeur de douleur. Je me décidai donc de parler avant de m'effondrai en pleur ou sur le coup de la douleur.

-Oui tu as raison, je ne pense pas du tout ce que je t'ai dis Blaine pardon. Seulement pour le moment j'ai besoin d'etre seul. On s'est mit en couple trop vite je ne suis pas pres pour ca...je ne suis meme pas sur de t'aimer fis-je d'une petite voix

Je savais que mon mensonge de la fin marcherais, Blaine était quelqu'un de très insécure alors si je lui disais douter moi-meme de mes sentiments pour lui je savais qu'il me croirais et serais blessé suffisamment cette fois pour partir. Du moins je l'esperais. Blaine me regarda méfiant toujours pas sur que je ne lui cachais pas quelque chose. Finalement au bout de quelques minute il se leva et me dit

-Tu sais quoi Kurt ! Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas sur de m'aimer, tu ne te serais pas autant laisser aller la nuit passé si tu n'étais pas amoureux. Il y a ta facon aussi de me regarder quand tu pense que je ne te vois pas ou la facon que tu frissonne quand je te touche tout ca ne trompe pas tu m'aime autant que je t'aime. Mais c'est ok je vais partir. Tu as besoin de temps je respecte ca. Mais Kurt je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, quelque chose de grave qui c'est passé durant ta sortie. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ?

Blaine attendit quelque minute pour voir si j'allais répondre ou faire quelque chose mais je n'osai pas encore le regarder dans les yeux. Au lieu de répondre je fis un petit hochement de tete. A ce moment la Blaine se pencha et je senti sa main prendre mon menton pour me forcer a le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il vit que je le fixais de nouveau il reprit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas a cause de ton petit cinéma que tu as essayer de me faire pour que je , je le sais parce que premièrement tu avais les yeux rouge signe que tu avais pleurer alors que tu ne pleure jamais en dehors de ta chambre de peur que les autres voient une faiblesse en toi. Deuxièmement quand tu es entrée avant que je ne t'approche j'ai pu voir une éclaire d'extreme douleur passé dans tes yeux. Tu t'es empressé de l'effacer en voyant que je t'approchais mais je l'avais vue. Je savais que pour que tu efface cette expression aussi vite c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler alors que depuis que je suis revenue dans ta vie tu me raconte tout. Tu ma meme parler de Marcus alors que rien ne t'y obligeais c'est la que j'ai compris que ca devait etre épouvantable pour que tu réagisse de cette facon. Mais quand tu as refusée de m'embrasser j'ai compris que j'étais grillé, que tu allais me refaire ton show pour que je parte. Alors Kurt puisque c'est ce que tu veux je m'en vais mais sache que pour moi tu reste mon petit-ami libre a toi de me voir comme tu veux. Tu as mon numéro appel moi quand tu sera pret a me parler. Mais Kurt je te donne une semaine si au bout de la semaine tu ne ma pas appeler je considerai que c'est finit et n'essaie pas de me rappeler après il sera trop tard. Je t'aime sweetie et je veux vraiment etre avec toi mais si tu ne veux pas accepter mon aide et me laisser prendre soin de toi alors...je ne vois pas comment ca pourrais fonctionner entre nous. Réfléchie bien chéri.

Sur ses mots il se pencha et m'embrassa le dessus de la tete. Je l'entendis murmurai contre mes cheveux ''I'll Stand by you'' en francais ca veux dire Je serai a tes cotés. Je savais ce que ca signifiais il me la chantais souvent quand nous étions encore de simple meilleurs amis quand il sentait que je n'allais pas bien car il savait que je craquerais a la fin de la chanson et que je parlerais. Mais cette fois toute étais différent ce n'était plus un simple problème de fierté blessée ou que je cachais pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse non cette fois j'allais mourir dans 6 mois je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je le regardai donc impuissante partir de l'appartement et sortir de ma vie a tout jamais.


	3. L'annonce a Marcus,après la vie continue

**Chapitre 3**

A la minute ou il referma la porte je m'effondrai en pleur sur le sofa d'ou je n'avais pas bouger. Ma migraine était maintenant bien la je la sentais batte dans mes tempe et détruire petit a petit mon cerveau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester la tout simplement a pleurer et a crier pour évacuer ma peine ma douleur et ma rage. Je criais contre l'injustice qui m'avait frappé en me donnant cette saleté qui allait me tuer dans a peine 6 mois alors que je n'avais que 34 ans. Je frappais le sofa de toute mes forces en hurlant après le Docteur Carlson l'accusant de ne pas avoir déceler la tumeur plutot meme si au fond une partie de moi savait que c'étais faux qu'elle avait très bien fait son travail je m'en foutais je devais sortir cette rage. J'hurlai aussi contre mes parents qui n'était jamais la quand j'avais besoin d'eux et me considérais comme quantité négligeable parce que je ne travaillais plus et que j'étais en fauteuil roulant. Finallement j'hurlais une dernière fois simplement contre cette chienne de vie qui pour la seconde fois alors que je touchais au bonheur m'avait poignarder sauvagement dans le dos m'obligeant encore une fois a y renoncer. Finallement ce qui ce passait toujours avec la migraine arriva je du descendre de ou j'étais et me rendre a toute vitesse au toilette ou je rendis le contenu de mon estomac.

Après avoir finit j'étais vidée sans force mais je devais encore affronter Marcus. Pourtant je voulais seulement me rouler en boule dans mon lit et pleurer jusqu'a épuisement rester sous les couvertures et ne plus voir personne jusqu'a ce que la mort vienne me prendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ca a Marcus je lui devais au moins de lui parler une dernière fois pour l'avertir qu'il n'y aurrait plus de message. Après m'etre difficilement réinstaller dans mon fauteuil je me fis un café et m'installa devant mon ordinateur portable. Je réfléchie quelque seconde et décida de lui envoyer un message le plus froid possible..malheureusement c'étais sans compter mon amitié pour le francais ainsi que sa tete de cochon. Je me mis a tapper rapidement sur les touches ayant peur que si je prenais trop de temps je changerais d'idée. Mes larmes coulait encore mais je ne prenais meme plus la peine de les effacer je venais de tourner le dos a l'amour de ma vie et je m'appretais a faire la meme chose avec celui qui avait désormais pris la place de meilleur ami et confident dans mon coeur.

**Moi**-(Je suis désoler Marcus mais je ne terminerai pas ce projet avec toi...en fait je ne crois plus faire de projet avec toi je suis désoler. Mais si tu veux tu pourras toujours me suivre je vais tenter d'en faire un par moi-même sur mon compte. Je suis désoler de te faire faux bond comme ça mais je peux juste te dire que l'on ne contrôle pas toujours les évènements dans nos vie donc ce n'est pas par choix que j'abandonne..je crois juste que c'est mieux ainsi. Prend soin de toi et de ton amoureux d'accord. Au fait tu as raison a moi aussi tu m'as appris qu''une amitié virtuelle pouvait être autant importante qu'une amitié réelle ça rend ma décision encore plus difficile...)

Après avoir hésité au moins 15 minutes j'appuyai sur enter envoyant ainsi le message qui devait mettre fin a notre si belle amitié. J'esperais que le fais de l'abandonner en plein milieu de notre projet que nous avions commencer ensemble a ma demande après avoir eu du plaisir a faire un projet similaire serait suffisant pour qu'il s'offusque et me laisse tombé. Je sais c'est lache, un moyen détourné pour l'éjecter de ma vie sans avoir a lui faire trop de mal. J'attendis donc patiemment le message qui me dirait que j'étais un lacheur, que je le decevais et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Mais le message de je recu fut très différent

**Marcus**-(qu'est ce qui se passe dis moi, je suis là. je me fous pas mal du projet, raconte moi...)

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que je recu 3 autres message.

**Marcus**-(eh ! tu me reponds où je me faches ? allez explique moi, c'est Blaine ? c'est ça)

**Marcus**-(là tu m'inquietes ! allez dis moi !)

**Marcus**-(je suis sur que c'est autre chose que le projet, je l'ai senti en lisant ton premiér message.)

J'avais espérer vainement que ce serait plus simple et plus court avec lui mais manifestement il tenait autant a moi que Blaine et ne comptais pas lacher le morceau et ma migraine qui ne voulait pas partir malgré les médicaments que je venais de prendre. Un profond sentiment de lassitude me pris et je commencais a me dire que je devrais peut-etre lui dire tout simplement après tout c'est un ami fidèle et ca il me la prouvé a plusieurs reprise. Comme je commencais a écrire pour lui expliquer ma situation je repensai a toute ses fois ou il m'avait parler de son petit-ami avec tant de romantisme et de douceur. Puis je pensai au message ou il flippait pour tel ou tel raison. Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire il était encore si jeune je savais que ca le ferait flipper et je voulais lui éviter ca le pauvre en avait deja beaucoup sur les épaules avec tout ce qu'il m'avait compter il s'inquietait encore pour moi, il restait debout malgré ses problèmes et tentais de m'aider un sourire attendri me vint au levre en me disant qu'il était le jeune le plus serviable et adorable que je connaissais. Pour toute ses raisons j'effacai le message parlant de la tumeur que j'avais commencer a écrire et je lui envoyai un autre message.

**Moi**-(Non, ne me demande pas ca Marcus...pas a toi je ne veux pas t'en parler, et pour Blaine je voulais te dire il est parti...c'est moi qui lui ai demander de partir...c'est fini mais c'est moi qui l'est décidé il n'y ai pour rien d'accord.)

Evidemment la réponse de Marcus ne se fit pas attendre. Pourtant j'aurrais du me douter qu'en sachant que j'avais jeté Blaine, je le conforterais dans l'idée que quelque chose clochait. Mais avec la migraine que j'avais je ne pensais plus très clairement et je devais me forcer pour rester concentrer un minimum. Je recu la réponse de marcus qui comme je le craignais commencais a etre légèrement énervé.

**Marcus**-(Oh si je vais te le demander ! tu vas me dire ce que se passe, sinon je prend le premier vol pour Lima.)

Je froncai légèrement les sourcils. Il ne ferait pas ca ? Je décidai de ne pas prendre de chance et essayer de le calmer en lui disant la moitiée de la raison peut-etre serais-ce suffisant pour le satisfaire.

**Moi**-('ai demander a Blaine de partir pour la meme raison que j'ai décider d'arreter les projets a 2. Je préfere vous tenir éloigner...je ne veux pas que vous souffriez plus tard. Et non ne prend pas un vol pour le canada 1 tu es trop malade 2 ton petit-ami ne te laisserait pas faire une niaiserie de ce genre 3 Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Je t'adore Marcus tu t'imagine meme pas a quel point tu as pu changé ma vie. ... c'est étrange de dire ca alors que l'on ne sait jamais vue mais c'est vrai. Merci !)

Malheureusement ca ne le satisfit pas il continua de m'envoyer des messages insistant sur le fait que je ne lui fesait pas confiance et que je pouvais tout lui dire. J'essayai encore de lui expliquer que j'avais confiance, que le probleme n'était pas la en lui envoyant un autre message.

**Moi**-(ca na rien a voir avec la confiance je veux juste pas que tu ...bon je suis brulée j ai pas dormis de la nuit j ai pas cessé de pleurer de la nuit alors j ai pu de force tu veux savoir J AI UNE PUTAIN DE TUMEUR AU CERVEAU j ai eu la confirmation hier par mon medecin et c est pas opérable dans mon état je ne peux faire ni chimio ni radiothérapie)

Alors que j'écrivais ce message la boule de rage que j'avais ressentie plutot dans le salon revint se loger dans mon ventre m'empechant a nouveau de réfléchir calmement et avant que j'ai pu vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je venais de faire je lui avais envoyer mon message. Message dans lequel je lachais prise et lui avouai quel était le vrai problème. Comme je m'y attendais mon ami stoppa les messages un quelques minutes suite a quoi il m'en envoya un autre.

**Marcus**-(ecoute je ne suis pas medecin, juste un ami qui aide quelq'un qui a un probleme. je ne minimise pas ta maladie. mais je resterai present. je n'arreterai pas nos conversations. parce que je ne le veux pas. et meme si c'est juste un bonjour. un coucou pis pour plus je suis la et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. maintenant . et est ce que Blaine sait pour ta maladie. parce que sinon il ne doit plus rien comprendre alors appele le . tu sais on est plus solide a deux et tu doit au moins etre honnete. tu te rappelle . c'etait magique et tu as besoin de cette magie pour ta battre. l'amour est le meilleure des remedes)

Je relis le message 2 fois. Décidément il savait comment me toucher j'arivais pas a croire que malgré qu'il savait pour ma tumeur il voulait continuer notre amitié...ce type était maso ou quoi ? C'est la que je pris conscience que je ne lui avais pas dis pour les 6 mois. J'hésitai il avait plutot bien réagit a la nouvelle pour la tumeur mais comment réagirait il a l'annonce des 6 mois. Ah pis tant pis quand a avoir commencer autant lui dire toute la vérité je lui devais bien ca. Je me lancai donc

**Moi**-(Marcus je ne sais pas comment te dire ca il reste une chose que je dois te dire. C'est...mortel le pronostic me donne 6 mois a vivre je crois que c'est ce qui ma achevé le plus et c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu vous éloigner Blaine et toi)

Il se passa plusieurs minutes après l'envoi de mon message avant que Marcus ne m'envoit sa réponse. J'osais a peine regarder allait il me dire qu'il prefere arreter la je le comprendrais meme si ca me ferait mal de le perdre comme ami...meme en fait hyper mal mais c'est ce que je voulais au début et je continue de penser d'une certaine facon que c'est ce qui serait le mieux. Je me forcai a réouvrir la page internet que j'avais baissé en attendant sa réponse et lue

Marcus-(je vais te demander juste une heure . je ne vais pas te mentir je te le dois. tu as reussi a me faire pleurer et j'ai besoin de temps pour reagir...)

A la lecture de ses mots je senti mon coeur se briser, bien sur je me doutais qu'il ne resterait pas de marbre devant une telle nouvelle mais pourquoi fallait il toujours que je fasse du mal au gens que j'aime. Meme si je n'était pas responsable de cette chose dans ma tete et meme si je savais que c'était irrationnel. Je me sentais coupable des larmes de Marcus. Je lui envoyai une réponse affirmative lui disant que je serais la a son retour.

Pendant que j'attendais, j'essayais de m'occuper a autre chose, mais mon esprit revenait toujours a Blaine. Je repensais a son regard triste quand il partit, a ses mots qui me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais que je devais apprendre a le laisser m'aider...puis quelque chose me frappa _''Tu ne pleure jamais en dehors de ta chambre de peur que les autres ne voient ta faiblesse'' _En fait j'avais réagis de facon égoiste ce n'était pas pour les protéger ou du moins pas uniquement pour ca. La vérité je ne voulait pas qu'il me voit devenir faible au file du temps qui passerait c'était aussi simple que ca. J'avais peur. Peur oui mais de quoi je connaissais suffisamment Blaine pour savoir que je pouvais lui faire confiance et Marcus bon ok je le connaissais depuis peu mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal il me l'avait deja prouvé a plusieurs reprise a des moments ou d'autre m'aurait abandonner lui était resté encore aujourd'hui il était près a resté jusqu'a la fin. Cette foutue peur que les autres se servent de mes faiblesses pour me faire du mal n'avait as de raison d'etre avec ses 2 la. Je devais arreter d'avoir peur et leur donner leur chance. S'il voulait rester au près de moi ...Mais pour Blaine me demandais-je Marcus était en France son soutien était primordial c'est certain. Mais c'est quand meme Blaine qui me verrait dépérir, devrait supporter mes sautes d'humeur, me ramasser après une crise d'épilepsie...et j'en passe avais-je vraiment le droit de lui demander ca ? Comme j'étais perdu dans mes pensée je ne m'apercue pas tous de suite que Marcus m'avais envoyer un message.

**Marcus**-(tu dois rappeller Blaine. ou du moins lui dire. laisse le faire ses choix. tu as le droit d'etre heureux. c'est maintenant que tu dois le faire. crois moi tu ne dois pas choisir pour lui. il a le droit de savoir.)

Il venait de répondre a la question qui me torturait l'esprit depuis presque une heure a savoir si je devais lui dire ou pas mais putain ce mec est magicien ou quoi ?. En meme temps a l'idée d'appelé Blaine je sentie mon estomac se tordre sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Meme si j'avais pris des bonnes résolutions en ce qui concerne montrer mes faiblesses au moins a ses 2 la ce n'est pas pour autant que la peur était disparu c'est pourquoi au lieu d'appeler Blaine, j'envoyai un message a Marcus

**Moi**-(Je sais que tu as raison d'un coté...mais d'un autre...la vérité je peux bien te le dire j'ai peur Marcus je suis terrifié...j'ai toujours essayer d etre fort je ne montre jamais mes faiblesses et la avec ce putain de truc dans ma tete je sais que je vais m'affaiblir et j'ai peur...peur de le laisser me voir comme ca...peur de laisser qui que ce soit me voir faible...)

La réponse de mon ami ne se fit pas attendre elle était clair et précise je devait l'appeler pour lui dire, il n'y a que comme ca que je me sentirais mieux. Je pris une grande respiration et envoya un court message a Marcus l'informant que j'allais appeler Blaine. Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro de mon celui qui je l'esperais accepterais de redevenir mon petit-ami...meme si pour lui nous l'étions encore pour le moment puisqu'il m'avait donné 1 semaine pour faire mon choix. Après la deuxième sonnerie Blaine répondit sur le coup je suis resté muet pendant 2 minute je ne savais pas comment commencer. Heureusement Blaine reconnu ma respiration. Après avoir discutter pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps Blaine me dit qu'il m'aimait et de l'attendre il revenait me trouver. Quand je racrochai je me sentais beaucoup mieux bien sur je restais condamné mais je n'étais pas seul, malgré le fais qu'ils risquaient de souffrir mon petit-ami et celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami voulaient m'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Je restais comdamné mais j'avais maintenant 2 anges pour m'accompagner dans cet épreuve.

FIN !

VOILA C'EST LA FIN J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AUREZ AIMÉ :) SOYEZ INDULGENT C'EST MA PREMIÈRE FICTION QUE J'ÉCRIS SEULE. Alors a vos reviews dites moi comment vous la trouvez.


End file.
